


The Love of a Parent

by KurotheDarkRingmaster



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:20:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurotheDarkRingmaster/pseuds/KurotheDarkRingmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six Years have Passed and Chloe waits as Trixie gets ready for her first Middle School Dance. It's been a while since the eccentric club owner had stepped into her life, but she hadn't realised just how important he was to her until he begins to become more of a father to her daughter than Dan. Trixie leaves for the dance hoping for love and magic, only to see the ugliness of people and calls Lucifer to pick her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Love of a Parent

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist it, I know there’s a HUGE time Jump however I couldn’t resist. In this work Lucifer is still around and hasn't managed to get Chloe to go on a date. Just bear with me, I’m sure you’ll like it.

**~~~6 Years From Now~~~**

There are a number of different rites of passage that occur as a girl grows older, each of them just as amusing and occasionally terrifying as the next. For every parent, regardless of just how long they have been in the position, it is even more so, as they enter uncharted waters that for many have changed. While other events were the same, it was odd how even as an adult a reflection of us would present its self on occasion, a reminder of who we are and where we came from. Those small steps that when put together lead us on the adventure of a life time. Standing at the door was a woman with a broad smile, her bright blue eyes were shimmering with a concoction of excitement and concern. She slowly looked around the room to take in the subtle changes that had marked the passage of time, the toy chest in the corner was gone, the dolls that had once lived on her tables were as well. The stuffed animals piled in the corner chair had found a new place in a storage cabinet and the soft plush blankets of cartoon characters had been put away for safe keeping.

Replacing these items were photos, a number of them adoring the walls and mantel each of them depicting a memory that she swore to herself she would protect for all time. Irritation swept over her as she realized she would have to go back to work, but she had told the Captain she wouldn’t miss seeing her daughter off to her first Middle School Dance, unlike her own mother who was far too busy making another film. She would be there for her daughter, always there to protect her. Something cold washed over her, protect, the blonde heaved a sigh as she mulled over the word. For the past two months, her daughter had been talking about a boy and he had actually asked her out to the dance. Naturally, she had gone over all of the details concerning safety, yet this was the one time she wasn’t going to physically be able to protect her daughter and that frightened her.

Her eyes fell on the clock on the mantel and she was about to call out to her daughter when she heard the door open behind her. “Detective,” greeted the lush voice of the one thorn in her side that she didn’t mind. “Lucifer,” she greeted as she turned to him, her arms crossed with a brow arched challenging him. He was always difficult, but over the years she had grown accustomed to what she had affectionately coined as his “Lucifer-ness”, he hadn’t given her a choice really as he was relentless about being her partner. “What are you doing here?” she asked with mock irritation, she knew her daughter would be over joyed to see the eccentric club owner. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he replied with a grin, “To see just how the hellion cleans up, I also have a gift for her.” The detective’s eyes narrowed as she placed a hand on his chest to prevent him from sweeping past her, which had been a habit he possessed for years. One that still annoyed her to no end.

“Gift? Lucifer she’s a kid,” she snapped, she knew that gifts from him were ridiculously expensive, she had witnessed it on many occasion. Lucifer’s brows shot up as he said, “Chloe, it’s nothing bad, just something special. Maze and I just wanted her to have a splendid time.” She paused at the mention of Maze and realized that he really wasn’t there to be Lucifer Morningstar the owner of Lux but Lucifer, a friend of Maze and her daughter’s oldest friend. She was about to say something more when she heard the rustle of fabric and watched Lucifer’s expression shift into one that was the softest she had ever seen, it was gentle and affectionate, an expression she knew he would always deny but always showed to her daughter. Chloe slowly turned around, wondering just what the dress looked like, after all, she had kept it a secret after going to shop for it with Lucifer’s Bartender. The entire time she had been terrified that it would look like the rest of Maze’s clothing with cutouts and straps galore, yet this was perhaps one of the most beautiful she had seen and really didn’t want to know just how much it cost. All she knew was that when she want to reimburse Maze she got a smile and the remark that Lucifer had paid for it.

Standing before her was a dark haired and dark eyed your girl, she was tall but not as filled out as most girls in her grade, from the dress it would never be known, though. Chloe’s lips parted as she watched her daughter in low heels slowly walk over to them, she was draped in crimson chiffon that seemed to float around her, it covered her chest and while the front was mid-hip, the back was even longer and made her appear to glide across the floor. The thin material was draped over her form in a way that accented her developing curves while the crimson slip under it gave nothing away. She wore a pair of black stout heels that appeared to look more like roman sandals. Dark eyes sparkled as she admired the loose fishtail braid that swept over her shoulder, fake crimson poppies contrasted against her daughter’s dark brown hair, each one having been woven into the loose braid and only made the dress speak louder. Wrapped around her slender waist was a gold belt, it was thin but certainly appeared to belong.

“Mom?” asked the soft voice of her daughter. Chloe snapped out of her trance and smiled as said, “Trix, you look gorgeous,” it really was the only thing her brain could supply her with. It also became apparent that she owed Maze a bottle of wine or whatever her poison was, she would have never been able to make her daughter look both gorgeous and still maintain her virtue. She honestly would have dressed he daughter closer to a librarian or a nun. Trixie’s eyes lit up as she beamed with delight, “Thanks,” she said a little bashfully. There were very few times he daughter wore a dress, but this was one she would treasure. Lucifer stepped around her, he was smiling brilliantly as he placed his hands on her upper arms and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “You look ravishing,” he playfully purred, resulting in a giggle from Trixie who slapped his arm. The devil chuckled as he reached into his inside pocket, “Honestly darling, you do, and I’m sure every girl at the dance will envy you,” he said proudly, of course she had a feeling Lucifer had instructed Maze which dressed she could choose from.

Chloe couldn’t resist but snap a photo of the pair, Lucifer was more in their lives then Dan and in many ways had replaced him – at least where Trixie was concerned- she hadn’t been able to work up the courage to admit her own feelings for him and had a feeling the window to do so had long since vanished, as he no longer gave her smoldering gazes when he thought she wasn’t looking or flirted half as much as he used to.

Lucifer held the black velvet box out to Trixie, who balked. She knew just what Lucifer Morningstar liked to gift and Chloe could tell her daughter was nervous. “What?” she asked curiously as she held the square box in her hands. Lucifer adjusted the cuff links of his black shirt under his charcoal suit, a nervous tick she had picked up on years ago, “It’s a gift from Maze and I, we felt you needed it to go with the dress,” he replied there was a hint of hesitation in his voice. It was then Chloe realized that this was probably the first time he had given a piece of jewelry to someone he didn’t want to sleep with, a piece that was probably extremily special. She stayed near the door to allow them their moment, with a hint of curocity Trixie opened the box, her lips parted as a gasp of surprise escaped them. “If I may, Beatrice?” he asked with a smirk of delight. Trixie nodded silently as he pulled the necklace from the box.

Chloe watched the gossamer chain slip between his fingers as he gently brought the necklace around her neck and proceeded to clasp it from the back. It was then she noticed the charm, it was a three toothed key, with the middle one the longest. She stared at the delicate vine work and the large pair cut crimson ruby situated in the center of the hilt of the key, it glimmered in the light. A small tooth-like vine curled around the chain holding it in place. She had a sinking feeling the ruby was real, and probably worth a sizable fortune, yet there was Lucifer Morningstar giving something so precious to her daughter. It was then she realized that perhaps it wasn’t one way, that in this moment, he didn’t see himself as a CI or a friend but her honorary father. The thought warmed Chloe’s heart as she watched her daughter throw her arms around the well dressed Devil. The light and airy chuckle that floated from him warmed her soul, as his smile became infectious. Trixie released him and he said warmly, “Now then, I believe we need photos of this momentous occasion,” he said with an air of drama.

Just as she was about to snap a photo of them standing together he shook his head and said, “No, no, no, you stand with her and I’ll take it,” as he held his hand out for the camera. Chloe glared at him and said, “Oh come on, you of all people can’t be camera shy, you practically beg the paparazzi to shoot you, I mean really remember that case? You were beyond offended when they didn’t know who you were.” Lucifer crossed his arms petulantly and was about to say something when Beatrice chuckled. The sound bringing them both to look at her, “Things with you two never change, here give me the phone, we can take one together,” she suggested. The notion had merit and before Chloe realized what she was getting into she was being dragged over by a beaming Lucifer and placed on the other side of Trixie, all the while his long arm wrapping around them both, giving them a hug. “I’ll take it since I’m a bit taller than you two,” he said with an air of mirth.

Warm fingers brushed over her own as he collected the phone and pointed it at them, “Smiles,” he said brightly. There was a snap and he quickly showed them the photo. Chloe was still, they looked as though they were truly a family, if only that were true. For the first time in a long time her ring finger felt bare and her heart was heavier. Dan hadn’t loved them enough to stay and Lucifer, she had rebuffed him so often that she doubted he would ever desire more. “Chloe?” asked the lush voice with a vivid English lillit, “Are you alright, Love?” All eyes were on her again and she shook herself, it was Trixie’s night and she replied, “Yeah.” Lucifer didn’t appear to be beyond convinced but he seemed to take it in stride. There was a honk from outside and Chloe noticed that the Travis’ SUV had arrived. Lucifer’s lips twisted with disgust as he asked, “Are you sure you don’t want me to drop you off?” Chloe shook her head with a grin, of course every girl would dream of riding in his jet black 1960s corvette convertible, but Trixie had decided to get dropped off by a friend’s mom. “I’m fine Lucifer, I’ll be back on time,” she said with a smile before rushing up the driveway to get into the car. After a moment the car drove off to the school and she sighed, “I have to get back to work.”

Lucifer still loomed on the porch, he was leaning on the door way as he asked, “Are you sure you’re alright?” his tone held more concern than before, and she nodded. Even though she felt ice settling in her stomach something was off and she didn’t like it. “I’ll be alright,” before marching off to her car, leaving Lucifer on her porch, he had been informed he couldn’t come on this one, it was a major bust with Narcotics and while they needed all the help they could get the LAPD didn’t need him getting shot. She pulled away from her home, all the while her thoughts floated to her daughter, wondering if this really was a wise idea.

Thoughts of her mother abandoning her when she needed her most flittered in her mind, all the while her father’s death had left her with nothing to protect her. She had to learn how to do it herself, memories of her own experience at dances seemed to flow back to her and she shivered, Trixie wouldn’t experience that it was Middle School not Prom. She wouldn’t experience being hurt the way she was.

**~~vLv~~**

The SUV was a little bumpy, it’s horrible carriage sending jolts through Beatrice, her fingers gently running over pendent that Lucifer had given her. It was one of the most beautiful things she had been gifted so far, it was delicate but certainly held an air of them, she felt safe wearing it. Beatrice smiled softly as she remembered how Maze had dragged her out of the house to buy the dress, she could remember the first time she had spent time with Maze, the bartender had taken her to the aquarium to see sting rays and other creatures after the girls at school picked on her. Of course Maze didn’t know at the time she had been picked on so badly, but that day she knew for sure that Maze would always be her best friend. She hummed as they continued down the road, Maggie was happily chatting with her mother and Trixie sighed, she loved her mom but knew that her going to the dance wasn’t something her mom seemed comfortable with.

The SUV slowed in front of the school and Trixie all but jumped out of the car when she saw Damon, he was standing in a dress shirt with a green tie and slacks. He looked as though his mom dressed him and she shivered. Lucifer was always dressed to the nines, his shirts were perfectly pressed, his suites had crisp lines and he had even taught her how to tie a tie, even if he never wore one. She chuckled as he taught her a little about a suit and fabric. Damon’s blond hair seemed to glimmer in the light as he flashed a smile, he was awkward and the star soccer player of their league, so she was happy. “Damon,” she said brightly as she waited for him to take her arm like Lucifer did, only he never did and she hummed, well he was an odd devil after all. “Trixie, you look, wow,” he stammered, his green eyes admiring her. She smiled as she followed him into the school, there were ribbons everywhere and balloons.

The thumping of music echoed through the hallways, she knew it was certainly a party from that. Just as they walked through the doors she was greeted by the sight of the gym it was coated in shimmering decorations and the DJ seemed to be working it for all he had. She smiled warmly as Damon said, “Come on, I want to see some people,” he was always the sociable one. Various dresses fluttered and she could tell that all the girls did envy her like Lucifer said they would. She could feel their eyes on her and she felt her skin crawl, while she was accustomed to Maze, Lucifer, her mother, Dan and Lucifer’s friends like Doctor Linda watching her, this was a bit more intense. A hand slipped around her back and Trixie snapped to attention as Damon flashed a smile to his team mates. “Hey guys,” he nearly shouted over the thundering base. All of the team was looking at them, she watched a few of them glare at her and plaster false smiles on their lips. “Hey Damon,” said the vice captain of the team, “This is quite the party right, even Sam is wearing a dress,” and the rest of the boys laughed. Trixie’s eyes narrowed she had seen the teal dress Sam was in and it was pretty, she had seen Sam wear other dresses. It was true that she was the bookworm, but they shouldn’t tease her for looking nice. “I think she looks really nice, besides she usually dresses nice,” Trixie defended.

A ginger haired boy snorted and Damon laughed loudly, “Trixie tries to be friends with everyone, it’s cool though,” he said, his tone made her feel irritated. It was as though he was teasing her and she hummed as he seemed to get swept up into soccer game play by plays, by the time they began talking about an up and coming game she felt her boredom grow to the point of no return. “I’m going to get something to drink,” she shouted. Damon grunted and waved his hand at her and she frowned as she left him to talk about sports. Trixie began to walk through the crowd, their bodies were moving abruptly as her classmates seemed to bounce around and call it dancing. She continued her trek only to be met with Helena Marcs, her pug-like nose was in the air as it always was and she was wearing a dress that probably cost as much as Lucifer’s car. Her mother had clearly done her up, she looked like a movie poster reject. “Trixie, well this is interesting,” she said as always she was talking through her nose.

Trixie stepped around her and said, “It’s a school dance, not your privet party, you can’t kick me out.” She stopped before the snack table and picked up a plastic cup of water. Helena snorted as she said, “Yeah I can, you’re not even cool enough to be here,” she said harshly. Trixie crossed her arms and responded, “Neither are you, but apparently they let you in any way.” Helena rolled her eyes before slipping her hands on her hips, Trixie swore it was like the bat signal as the other plastic like popular girls seemed to swarm. She could practically hear their mean remarks echo in their empty skulls. “Look, Trixie, you don’t belong here,” Helena began, she slowly began to circle Trixie as though she were a vulture. “Oh?” the brunette asked, “Why not? I don’t see your name on the building.” Helena flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder as she shimmied a little sending pink glitter everywhere in her wake. “Because, you’re mom’s a single detective, I bet she couldn’t even afford your dress,” she said, “she probably had to sleep with someone to get it.”

Anger coursed through Trixie as she clenched her fists, “I’m sure that was what your mother did, but from the looks of it, she clearly didn’t do it right,” she responded. The DJ was between tracks and suddenly her words echoed in the space around them, “What does that even mean?” asked Helena. Trixie ground her teeth, “You look like you stole a Barbie Doll dress,” she snapped, “I mean, glitter really?” Helena was about to responded when Trixie deftly stepped around her, “Later, I’m off to find Damon,” she said leaving Helena behind. Her shoes clicked against the floor and when she returned to the spot all the boys had been she realized that Damon wasn’t there.

“Huh?” she asked as she began to look at him, her dark eyes darting around the room, seeking out her date. “Where?” she asked slowly as she began to look even more frantically for them. There was nothing worse than being ditched at a dance. She had had a crush on him for almost a year and it took him that long to ask her out. Now she wondered if she had made a mistake, Trixie placed her cup down and quickly ran out the side doors to find them. She wasn’t about to be made fun of again, it was bad enough Helena was attempting to make her look like an idiot and her mother look just as bad. Trixie stared down the hallway, it was dark and not a soul was in it as she slowly made her way down it, her heart echoed in her ears as she did so. It wasn’t even decorated and all the lights were out, she felt something cool tingle at the base of her spine, she shouldn’t be there. She knew she shouldn’t but wondered if this was where Damon had run to. She turned the corner and began to head toward the cafeteria there was a garden just behind it that the older kids would sit in.

She slowly stood before the green doors, the white towels were glowing in the room making her feel as though she were in a forbidden place. Before she could turn back she saw a flash of movement, it was probably Damon planning on playing a joke on her. He seemed to be into that, and while she didn’t always agree she decided to give it a try. Trixie slowly began to push the door open, “Hello?” she asked. Just as she finished opening the door something ice cold poured over her, it was sticky and smelt of fruit. Trixie screamed in shock as she was doused with the sticky liquid. Suddenly the lights flickered on and laughter surrounded her. Helena and her four drones were standing in the room with a camera in hand and she knew immediately everyone had just been tweeted the video. More laughter followed from the other room as she felt the cold liquid soak through her dress. “Too bad, it was too pretty for yu anyway,” taunted Helena. Trixie was trembling and without a thought turned and ran, she ran as fast as she could to get away.

Unfortunately, everyone had heard her scream and now was taking pictures and laughing at her. Her eyes burned and her vision blurred as she battled back tears of embarrassment. Her mind flickered to Damon, he would stand up for her, she was his date at least. “Damon,” she called out. The young man turned around his eyes falling on her as she skidded to a stop before him. Tears were falling freely now and she said softly, “Help.” Damon began to laugh hysterically, the entire team joined in at the same time, “You look like a rat,” he choked out. Trixie paled as she watched his friends rib each other, “I can’t believe you invited her,” said the vice captain, “so lame.” Damon leaned on his friend’s shoulder and said, “I can’t believe I felt bad enough to ask her out, Helena was right, she is stupid.” He didn’t like her, this was a joke by Helena, she had fallen for it again. Her heart beat echoed in her ears, panic flooded her as she heard people snapping photos, and sharing it.

Helena walked up to her, she was just before the girl as she reached out and quickly grabbed the necklace around her neck. Trixie attempted to slap her hand away only for Helena to rip at the chain, causing the clasp to snap. “It’s too pretty for an ugly girl like you,” she said harshly.

The laughter flowed through the room, echoing through it and without a second thought she was out the doors standing alone outside. She felt humiliated, she thought he liked her and instead they were playing a game. Trixie felt tears stream down her face as she looked down at her now soaked dress, a gift from Lucifer who just wanted her to feel special. She slowly hitched the dress up to pull her cellphone out of the pocket of the shorts Maze had said would be pretty invisible under the dress. At first she thought it was stupid but Maze had insisted. _You’ll look so pretty I don’t want anyone to hurt you, shorts are better than just underwear._ Was her advice, now she was thankful she had as she pulled out the small black phone, it was heavy in her palm like her humiliation. Her mother was working on a bust and she didn’t want her to get hurt, so she decided to call the only person she thought could help. She selected the contact and held the phone to her ear as she listened to it ring.

**~~vLv~~**

The party never ends so long as the liquor flows and the night is alive. It was strange to see the transition in people as the day gives into the night. Suddenly the wild animals come out and it allows for the predator we attempt to bury in ourselves to flow free. The carnal desires of the repressed tended to rear their ugly heads and demons could enjoy this freely. The beat of the bass echoed and Lucifer watched with interest as his guests enjoyed the many pleasures he had to offer. Yet, his mind was elsewhere, it was with Beatrice, as he hoped she was enjoying herself. A glass tapped at his side and he smelt the tell tale scent of his favorite whisky being poured. “Don’t worry,” said Maze, “She’ll be fine.” Lucifer slowly collected the glass, leaning against the counter as he did so. Both Chloe and Trixie were occupying his thoughts.

The expression of pain on Chloe’s face as they looked at the image, he could tell that she really did wish Dan would step up. He knew Chloe had lost all interest in him while he still craved to hold her in his arms, and really did desire to enjoy her. Yet that night when she had thrown herself at him drunk, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t take advantage of her, he wanted her there willingly and alert. He wanted to savor her and worship her, not be a quick one night stand. He didn’t know that the morning would yield her yelling at him and walk away, never to speak of the night or her affection for him again. She even denied it had happened, she was adamant about it. So he allowed it and remained silent. He acted like the same playboy, all the while his chest always ached and sex wasn’t as sensational as it once was, in fact, he rarely took anyone to bed. He had given up all hope she would ever see him as more than a partner.

Trixie, he could be there for her, while her father wasn’t. He could show her fun and life, and over time he felt love for the girl. He knew Maze also treasured her company, and it was apparent from the day she offered to take her dress shopping. “I’m going upstairs for a moment, I’ll be back,” he said simply. Maze was silent, as always she seemed to sense when he wasn’t happy. He ascended the stairs, which would lead him to the elevator and then to his flat. Lux was his club, his creation and a place where he could indulge, yet tonight he didn’t desire to. As he slipped into the lift he quickly pressed the button on the lift as he leaned against the wall. There was a jingling sound, and he hummed curiously as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Chloe was probably done and was calling to tell him the number of bad guys he would probably see in hell eventually. At first he didn’t carry a phone but after Chloe had literally thrown one at his head he had relented and used it.

He looked at the caller ID and his eyes widened immediately as he hit the stop switch in the elevator. Beatrice was calling and the ice that had been in his veins all evening suddenly made his stomach flip. “Beatrice,” he said in a rush, “What’s wrong, what happened?” There was a sniffle from the other end, her voice broke as she asked, “Can you come get me?” The agony in her voice made his anger flare dangerously, his eyes narrowed as he hit the emergency switch and decided to head down. “Yes, child. Where are you?” he asked as he quickly left the lift and began to march out of the club, he watched a valet dash to grab his car as he did so.

There was another gasp as she said, “I’m at the school, they tricked me Lucifer,” she whimpered. Lucifer saw red, they made her cry. “They all tricked me,” she gasped. Lucifer jumped in his corvette and tore down the road, the engine roaring as he did so. “It’s alright, I’ll be there soon. Don’t worry I’ll make sure they are punished fully,” he assured her. He would make them pay, he had to. He listened to her end the call and wondered what they had done to her, why they would hurt someone as innocent as Beatrice. As he began to pull in front of the school he saw her sitting on a rock, the red dress was darker than it should be and he knew immediately something was very wrong. Lucifer threw the car in park as he sprinted toward the building, Devilish reputation be damned, someone dared to hurt her. “Beatrice,” he called as he stopped before her.

It was only when he was right before her he could smell the sickening scent of punch and she looked up at him. Her eyes were red-rimmed as fresh tears gathered on her eyelashes. “Lucifer,” her voice cracked as she said his name as though it were a blessing. He slowly knelt before her, as he placed a finger under her chin. “What happened?” he asked gently, knowing that scaring her wasn’t an option. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and grimaced at how sticky she was. It was then he noticed the pendent was gone, he had given her a replica of the key to hell. It was symbolic in a number of ways and while he knew she was destined for heaven he never wanted her to forget them. He wanted her to know they loved her, both himself and Maze. Anger coursed through him and quickly turned into fury, yet he remained in control as he slipped out of his suite jacket. With ease he slipped it around her shoulders and said gently, “Come on, let’s get you out of here.”

Beatrice was silent as she all but clung to Lucifer, he knew his jacket would be destroyed but he couldn’t handle seeing a shivering girl stand before him. She was shaking like a leaf and he knew it wasn’t from the cold. Tenderly he guided her to the passenger seat of his car, as he rounded the car he shot off a rapid text to Maze before finally settling in the driver’s seat and taking off for Lux. He wasn’t going to take her to her house, not since he sent Maze after the kids who hurt her. “I hope you don’t mind, but Maze is out and I will need to be in Lux,” he said after a pause as he began to head back to the club. Beatrice only nodded and he watched as she seemed to burrow into his jacket. He knew immediately he would never get the sickening punch out, but it was better than seeing her so vulnerable. Part of him wished he had his wings again so he could wrap them around her and protect her from all the evil people of the world.

“Why would they do that?” she asked quietly. Lucifer glanced over at her huddled form and responded, “When people get jealous they do horrible things to each other. Everyone has the ability to be evil, we all have little dark desires,” he said slowly, his eyes on the road as he took the all too familiar route back to Lux, “They take pleasure in hurting others to distract themselves from their own miserable existence,” he said with a hint of irritation. Beatrice hummed as he pulled in front of Lux, “Don’t worry we can go through the back,” he explained as the valet opened her door and he tossed another valet his keys. Beatrice pulled his jacket closer around her, she looked tiny in it, smaller than Chloe would if she ever gave into him.

With ease he lead her to the back door and they slipped into his club without detection. He could hear her moving behind him and slowly stepped to the side to let her in the lift first. Once the doors were closed she threw her arms around him and sobbed. The Devil’s heart broke at the sound, “He used me, he didn’t even like me, it was all a joke.” Lucifer knew there was a boy she liked but didn’t realize he would be an douche like Dan. The dark haired Devil wrapped his arms around her and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Just let it out,” he whispered as he rubbed a soothing circle on her back, “Just let it out,” he soothed. The doors slid open and the pair separated so they could enter. She stood in the middle of his flat at a loss, she had been there many times and the place never changed, but seeing her soaked in fruit punch, with smeared make up, a destroyed dress and tear stained cheeks was new. She looked small, lost and fragile.

Love was a dangerous thing, he knew from experience that when people love it opened them to weakness. While the boy hadn’t been the same love he felt for Chloe he knew what betrayal tasted like, he had been served it a number of times. “Beatrice,” he said softly, causing the girl to finally look at him. “Why don’t you go take a shower, I’ll grab something for you to wear.” More tears were falling and he began to panic, he thought a shower would be welcome and wondered what he had done. “My necklace, she took it, and ruined my dress,” she said brokenly. Lucifer stared at her, “The dress is replaceable, my dear,” he stated in utter confusion. From what he knew she didn’t even like dresses usually, it was really a first when she and Maze had picked out the crimson number. Trixie’s eyes glimmered in the lights as she shook her head. “No, it’s not,” she simpered.

Lucifer took a step closer as he said, “Of course it is.” She continued to shake her head and said, “It’s not because you gave it to me, and so did Maze, and even mom liked it. It was a gift from you and Maze.” Lucifer froze in the middle of the room, he was about to go to his bedroom when he had heard her statement. It wasn’t really about the dress, she thought she had let him down, that he would be mad at her. “Beatrice?” he asked slowly, “Do you think I’m upset with you?” His voice carried in the room and he watched as she silently nodded. That was the final blow for him as he rushed to her side, “Sweetheart, no. No, I’m not upset with you,” he said gently as he gave her a hug, “I’m mad at the people who did this, not you.” Beatrice mumbled something and he looked down to see her shimmering eyes stare up at him. “It was still a gift,” she said softly, self-loathing tinting her voice, something he never wanted to hear from her again.

He quickly crouched so he was eye level with her, “Look, I know it was, but you’re more important than a dress, alright?” he said encouragingly, “Now go take a shower, I’ll grab a change of clothing for you.” Beatrice said nothing else as she turned to head to the bathroom, abandoning her heels at the elevator doors. Once he heard the latch of the bathroom door catch he deflated as he leaned against the bar, his fingers running through his hair in frustration as he did so. He knew she would be in there for a bit to get the punch out of her hair and decided to call Chloe. She had to know what happened, and that her daughter was safe at Lux. He held the phone up to his ear as he listened to the phone ring.

“Detective Decker,” same the trite answer, she always sounded clipped when answering her phone.

“Chloe, are you finished with the bust?” he asked simply, he would ease into this conversation, believe it or not, he did have some tact. “Yeah, why?” she asked quickly, he could hear officers chatting in the background. Lucifer walked into his bedroom and opened his wardrobe, “Beatrice was picked on at school, they decided to dump a bowl of punch on her,” he began as he pulled a soft tee shirt of his and a pair of loungers, he knew they would be long on her but it was better than a punch covered dress. “What?” shouted Chloe through the phone, he could hear the panic ringing in her voice. “Detective, relax. She’s with me right now, I have her taking a shower to get that foul concoction out of her hair,” he said quickly in an attempt to sooth the now raging mama bear. He heard her exhale as she said, “How bad was it?”

Lucifer looked toward the bathroom door and replied softly, “Very, she was in tears. I’ll get her something to eat and then let her sleep here. Maze is running an errand for me.” Chloe seemed to sober immediately and said rapidly, “I’ll be there soon.” With little warning she hung up, he knew better than to argue with her when Beatrice was involved, he would have done the same thing. He placed the clothes on his bed and knocked on the bathroom door. The sound of the water cutting off alerted him she was listening, “Beatrice there are some clothes on the bed, put those on while I get us something to eat,” he instructed. He wasn’t met with a response but heard the shuffle of feet and the flicker of a towel so he knew she had heard him.

With that the Devil left his room and went into his bar and kitchen area. He had ruled over hell for thousands of years, and never once did he wish to punish anyone so badly until this moment. While it was true he had made a special place in hell for bullies, he was reminded immediately why he hated children, all of them but Beatrice. She had befriended him as a child and somehow never let go. Yet he couldn’t find it in his hear to really shove her away. The cabinets were easy to navigate as he decided on fruit, crackers and cheeses knowing she wouldn’t eat a lot after what happened. Lucifer unwrapped the watercress crackers and put them on a plate before cutting up some cheddar and Swiss, the white and yellow cubes stood out against the large wooden cutting board. Now all that was left was the fruit. His eyes fell on the bowl to his left, grapes, lemons, limes and a lone apple. His fingers curled around the red orb as he admired it, which was how it all began, an apple. He hummed as he placed the fruit on the board and quickly cored it before cutting it into wedges.

He listened to small feet cross the room, Lucifer’s dark eyes looked up as he spotted her, she was practically swimming in his tee shirt and loungers, but she didn’t seem to mind. Beatrice settled on one of his caramel sofas as he brought the cutting board with cheese and fruit to the coffee table. Lucifer settled next to her and waited, he knew she would speak in time, he didn’t have to pry the answers out of her like he had to her mother. “Does it ever stop?” she asked, “Does it ever stop hurting after someone betrays you?” Her eyes were on the cutting board and Lucifer could tell how much the question meant. He was quiet as he attempted to come up with an answer, he couldn’t lie to her, but he didn’t want to hurt her. When Maze had betrayed him to his brother he was upset, furious even but he did forgive her, eventually. “Only when you allow it to, betrayal cuts us deeper than anything else because it can only be caused by the people we allow into our hearts,” he explained, “In order for the pain to end, we have to forgive them.”

Beatrice jumped back, he watched her brows skyrocket into her hairline, she seemed to have picked up a few traits from him as well as the few he had seen of Maze in her. “Why? Why should I forgive the people who hurt me! They need to be punished! I can’t forgive them!” she shouted angrily. Her fury was also familiar, especially after he had been foist from heaven and landed in hell. “Did you ever forgive your father? You hate him!” she shouted. Lucifer sat stock still, he had hated him, but now he wasn’t sure. He was angry his father did not share his vision, and yet, yet he understood why he was needed. He wanted love, something Beatrice had given so freely, and in an odd way Chloe had too.

Had he forgiven him?

Lucifer froze, some where it wasn’t gods fault, somewhere along the line, he treasured these two women. He looked at Beatrice before responding, “Yes, I think I have,” as a smile curled his lips, it was soft, gentle and one he wondered if his father even saw. “They will be punished my dear, but you must remember something very important,” he said warmly. Beatrice sat next to him, her legs crossed as he held her full attention. “You must never forget to live your life, embrace it. As soon as you get caught up in this hatred and anger, you can’t live as they consume us,” he advised, a light feeling filling his heart as he said it, it was the truth he knew it was. “They consume us to the point we miss out on what’s important,” he realized as he held her gaze, “Understand?” he asked. Beatrice yawned as she nodded, “Good, now don’t worry about punishing that is my job. Yours is to be happy, to live your life, we all fall Beatrice. Every last one of us, but what’s important is that we remember to get back up and keep trying.” The young brunette nodded sleepily as he watched her curl up in the corner of his sofa. A tender smile curled his lips as she slowly drifted to sleep. Lucifer left his perch on the sofa in favor of draping a brown blanket over the girl.

“I know you’re there Detective,” he said softly as he glanced over his shoulder.

**~~vLv~~**

Chloe left the security of the dark and stepped into the light, she couldn’t interrupt them, not after such a speech. Lucifer had advice her against hatred, but encouraged her to love again. He wasn’t always the best role model, but in so many ways she was perfect for them. He slipped his hands into his pockets as he began, “I noticed you arrived just at the beginning of our conversation, I expected you to jump in Detective, lurking in shadows is more of Maze’s habit,” he said simply as he picked up the cutting board and brought it back to the kitchenette. Chloe took the time to admire his grace as he did so, his posture was always perfect and while he was a staggering height he always seemed to make her feel comfortable. Her eyes followed his long and pale fingers, which she had watched tickle the ebonies and ivories on a number of occasions, as he picked up the knife he used and washed it. Chloe leaned near him as she watched him deftly clean the knife. “Thank you,” she said after a moment, “I know it’s not really your job.” Lucifer rinsed the knife, its silver blade glinting against the white sink. He hummed as he gently placed it on a drying mat, “It is,” he said responded. Chloe stared in confusion at him as he leaned heavily against the sink, his head bowed as he closed his eyes. She could see his thoughts flitter across his usually well masked features. “How?” she asked.

Lucifer turned to her his dark eyes met her brilliant blue ones as he said, “You’re important to me, the both of you are.” She felt her stomach flip a little. She was still important, she knew he saw her as a friend, but this aura, this vulnerable and gorgeous man before her was open right now. If she was going to learn how he felt now was the only time she ever would. Silence fell over them as she waited for him to continue, he had always been quick with flirting and innuendo but right now, there wasn’t the usual play-boy he had long since gone when he had given Trixie the necklace. “If something happened to you, either of you, I couldn’t bare it,” his gaze never left hers as he slowly lifted his hand, the movement was hesitant as though he were afraid she would bolt. Part of her hurt knowing that their past relationship had created this, that she had done this to him. His broad warm hand rested on her cheek as he caressed her skin with his thumb. Chloe watched intently as he drew a breath and continued, “I care so deeply for you both, I can’t describe it.”

She could see the truth and fear in his eyes, as though if he said the words she would vanish from his life. At one time she would have, and guilt coiled inside of her, she knew she would have without question but now, now she couldn’t imagine her life without this insatiable man. “Did you really forgive your father?” she asked softly, knowing full well just how badly he hurt. His animosity toward his father which she believed to be the cause of his delusion wasn’t a secret. His lips curled a little as he replied, “Yes, yes I have.” He continued to caress her cheek as he asked, “The question is,” he paused before continuing, “Do you care for me?”

The question hung between them, as she stared at him for a moment in shock. She didn’t expect him to ask so directly. Lucifer winced and she watched as he pulled away and his face twisted with sadness, “I see, so I was wrong,” he began as he stepped back. Chloe jumped into action as she grabbed his wrist. “Lucifer,” she said tenderly, he was vulnerable and she had a feeling this was the first time he had ever been so exposed. He turned his attention to her only for Chloe to take a step closer and stand on her tiptoes. He was momentarily confused until he felt her lips caress his, it was a chaste kiss that reminded him of the beating of butterfly wings. Instantly his eyes closed as he reveled in the feeling and slowly parted his lips to allow her more access. The emptiness in his heart was full, he didn’t feel alone anymore, for the first time in a very long time he felt as though he belonged. While he did want to deepen the kiss he decided against it and allowed her to lead. Her small frame wrapping around his, and he could feel every ounce of affection she had for him seep into his being. The moron who compared kissing to fireworks was sorely mistaken, as what he was experiencing was so intense he was certain the earth had shifted on its axis.

Chloe pulled back as she whispered against his lips, “I love you.”

A genuine smile lit up on the Devil’s face as he breathed, “I love you, too.”

Chloe slipped her fingers around his, and he felt her small calloused hands against his skin. Of course, it sparked lust, but at the same time, it sparked something he had forgotten how wonderful it felt. Her fingers weaved with his as she whispered, “Can we stay here?” He chuckled a little as he replied, “Of course, Chloe, my door is always open, you know that.” He watched as she padded off and tucked some hair behind Trixie’s ear. He had confessed he loved her and now he understood that perhaps this was his father’s plan, an apology, and a reminder. Silently he watched the tender exchange as Chloe took a seat on the sofa, and he decided to smoke on the balcony. “Give me a minute,” he said gently as he kissed the top of her head before stepping out onto the balcony, the night skyline of LA glimmering proudly against the dark backdrop. His eyes glanced up to the sky as he leaned against the glass panels. The wind ruffled his hair as he closed his eyes, he ached to fly and hear the choirs of angels. His back hurt where his wings were as he remembered them.

“Dad,” he said softly, “I don’t know if you’re listening, I really hope you are. Just this once, just once can I have a sign?” His dark eyes searched the clouds, he didn’t see anything but in that moment threw caution to the wind as he continued, “I won’t apologize for what I did, as we are beyond that now, but I just want you to know, I don’t hate you, I,” he paused as he continued, “I know we aren’t on the best of terms and that’s really my doing, but.” Lucifer glanced back into the penthouse, his eyes falling on a now slumbering Chloe and Lucifer, “but thank you. I love them, I’m still mad, though, but I forgive you too.” He smiled a little as he looked to the sky and said, “Frank, if you can hear me, if you’re listening, thank you too. You were right, not about the piano but about everything else, I’m still a better pianist.”

Just as he was about to return inside he noticed Maze holding the familiar pendent in her hand. “I got it back, and punished them for what they did, don’t worry I didn’t physically hurt them, but they will remember better than to pick on someone,” she said simply. Lucifer nodded in appreciation as he collected the necklace, smiling a little at it. Part of him wanted to tell Beatrice what it was of, and it’s importance. Yet, another part of him didn’t it would be a secret he would keep till he was forced to return. “Thank you Maze,” he said softly. The pair turned to return to the safety inside to where Lucifer’s heart currently rested, only for him to hear something he swore he imagined.

He glanced over his shoulder at the sky as the words caressed his ears.

_“I never stopped loving you, son.”_

 


End file.
